Afterlife Hosting Chaos!
by Chirushi
Summary: Para host meninggal dunia! Jiwa mereka pun pergi ke Soul Society. Berhasilkah mereka kembali ke dunia sini, atau justru menemukan petualangan di dunia sana? Crossover OuranxBleach. R&R, please!


Halo.

Yah, ini fanfic crossover gag... mungkin bakalan lama di-update, karena saya mau ngelanjutin fanfic yang dulu-dulu dulu... [aduh susah ya] Doakan semoga cerita aneh ini bisa berlanjut dengan baik...

_(Ouran High School Host Club©Bisco Hatori)_

_(BLEACH©Tite Kubo)

* * *

_

Matahari siang itu sangat terik. Cahayanya membuka mata seorang gadis muda berambut coklat pendek yang sedang tertidur... atau begitulah kelihatannya.

"Mmm..." Gadis bertubuh kecil itu membuka matanya perlahan. "Apa yang terjadi?" Ia menggosok-gosok dahinya yang sedikit berkeringat.

"Ini di mana? Aku tadi sedang apa ya?" Anak perempuan itu kebingungan, dan berusaha mengingat-ingat yang sedang dilakukannya tadi. "Tadi aku sedang di sekolah, seperti biasa, sehabis pelajaran aku masuk ke ruangan host club..." gumamnya sambil memegang dagunya. "Kemudian Tamaki-senpai tiba-tiba membuat ide gila untuk pergi berlibur ke istana terpencil di wilayah peternakan milik keluarganya di suatu tempat. Kubilang tidak mau, tapi tiba-tiba aku diseret masuk ke pesawat pribadi milik Kyoya-senpai, dan..." keasyikannya berpikir dikacaukan oleh teriakan histeris di dekatnya.

"HARUHIIIIII!!!! AKHIRNYA AKU MENEMUKANMU, NAAAAK!!!"

"TAMAKI-SENPAI?!" Anak bernama Haruhi tersebut tercekik karena pelukan maut seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut pirang yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

"Kukira aku tak akan bertemu denganmu lagi..." ujar Tamaki tersedu-sedu.

"A... apa yang terjadi?" tanya Haruhi bingung.

"Tidak tahu," jawab anak laki-laki berambut merah, disambung oleh saudara kembarnya, "Tiba-tiba saja kita tiba di tempat aneh ini."

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Mori-senpai dan Honey-senpai juga ada di sini!" sahut Haruhi melihat empat sosok familiar itu. "Bukannya tadi kita semua mau pergi ke daerah peternakan?" Haruhi memeriksa keadaan di sekitarnya. Yang terlihat hanyalah rumah-rumah tradisional ala Jepang. Dari kejauhan, tampak bangunan dinding putih yang sangat besar. Orang-orang yang ada di sekitanya juga mengenakan pakaian tradisional. "Tapi ini..."

"Astaga!" teriak Tamaki tiba-tiba. "Ini... ini... apa kita sedang berada pada jaman Edo? Lihat, lihat! Ada toko permen! Anak itu memegang mainan bambu! Seperti yang pernah kulihat di drama TV!" kata sang penggemar drama kuno itu berseri-seri.

"Aduh, raja, yang benar saja, mana mungkin ada tempat seperti itu," ejek Hikaru, "Paling-paling cuma set buat syuting drama... Ngomong-ngomong, Kyoya-senpai di mana?"

"Iya, ya, aku juga baru nyadar..." timpal Kaoru.

Panjang umur, Kyoya langsung muncul. Ia berjalan mendekati sekumpulan anak-anak muda itu sambil memegang telepon selulernya.

"Hei, ini aneh sekali. Aku tidak bisa menghubungi para staf sewaanku. Telepon sama sekali tidak bisa digunakan di sini." Katanya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Sebenarnya ini tempat apa siiih?" tanya Honey yang sedang duduk dengan santainya di pundak Mori.

"Aku juga tidak tahu... Hey, coba kita tanya orang-orang itu!" haruhi menunjuk dua orang pria mengenakan setelan berwarna hitam. Keenam orang lainnya setuju-setuju saja dengan usul Haruhi, lalu bergerombol menghampiri kedua orang itu.

"Anu, permisi..." sapa Haruhi.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" balas salah seorang dari mereka dengan sopan. Rambutnya pirang agak panjang dengan poni yang menutupi hampir separuh wajah sebelah kirinya.

"Ngg... bisakah anda memberitahu... kita sedang berada di mana ya?" tanya Haruhi sambil mengusap-usap ubun-ubunnya sendiri.

Pria berambut pirang itu mengengok ke arah rekannya yang berambut hitam pendek, saling tatap kebingungan. Lalu ia mengembalikan perhatiannya ke perempuan berambut coklat itu. "Ini Rukongai distrik kedua," jawabnya singkat, padat, jelas, namun tetap saja membingungkan.

"Hah, Rukongai? Apa di Jepang ada tempat seperti ini?" Hikaru makin bingung.

"Setahuku tidak," Mori yang paling jago geografi di antara mereka pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Apa ini tempat yang begitu jauh dari peradaban, sampai-sampai tidak bisa menggunakan telepon di sini?" gumam Kyoya.

Laki-laki berbaju hitam dengan rambut gelap jabrik akhirnya menanyai mereka, "kalian sudah dapat nomor, belum?"

"Nomor?" mereka serempak berkata kebingungan. Lalu mengecek badan masing-masing.

"Ah, aku bawa di kantong!"

"Jangan-jangan tertinggal di tas? Eh, ini dia!

"Sejak tadi kupegangi ternyata."

"Terselip di sepatuku!"

"Jangan ditelan, Mitsukuni."

"Apa ini?" tanya Kyoya pada pria jabrik itu.

"Nomor tempat tinggal kalian selama di sini. Nah, coba lihat. Karena kalian meninggal bersama-sama, mungkin kalian akan tinggal berdekatan, atau mungkin di distrik yang sama." Jawabnya kalem

Hening sejenak.

"Siapa yang meninggal?" tanya Tamaki polos dengan wajah bego.

"Ya kalian. Masa tidak ingat?" jawab si rambut jabrik sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Masa, sih? Ah, bohong, ah!" ujar Kaoru tidak percaya.

"Percaya atau tidak, ini memang benar. Ini Soul Society, tempat tinggal bagi jiwa-jiwa yang telah meninggal dunia." Kata si rambut pirang menjelaskan. "Menurut laporan, di wilayah sekitar sini ada tujuh orang anak muda yang tewas di tempat dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat. Apa itu kali..."

"KYOYAAAAAA!!!!" jerit orang-orang bernasib naas tersebut, "Kau harus ganti rugi!!! Aku tidak mau mati sekarang!!" erang Hikaru ganas.

"Bagaimana dengan nasib tamu-tamuku?! Oh, bunga-bunga yang malang! Ksatria mereka sudah tidak bisa mendampingi lagi!" tangis Tamaki.

"Aku tidak mau tinggal di sini! Tidak peduli bagaimanapun menariknya kehidupan rakyat jelata, aku lebih memilih tempat yang lebih bagus!" protes Kaoru. Dasar manusia, sudah matipun masih banyak masalah.

"Seandainya aku bisa menghubungi dunia sana, pilot itu sudah kupecat dan tidak akan bisa terbang lagi seumur hidup dan matinya."

Haruhi, Mori, Honey, dan dua orang tadi hanya menonton saja orang-orang itu memperdengarkan keluhannya. Haruhi mengacuhkannya, lalu kembali ke dua orang tadi.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya. Meski... err... aku sebenarnya tidak percaya kalau aku benar-benar mati."

"Jangan dipikirkan. Memang sering terjadi bagi orang yang tewas mendadak seperti kalian. Tidak apa-apa, kehidupan di sini tidak terlalu buruk, kok." Kata si rambut pirang ramah. "Oh ya, namaku Kira Izuru, letnan divisi tiga," Kira mengulurkan tangannya.

" Fujioka Haruhi," balas Haruhi sambil tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Kira.

"Aku Hisagi Shuuhei," Pria berambut gelap itupun turut memperkenalkan diri. "Letnan divisi sembilan."

"Letnan? Apa kalian ini tentara?" tanya Honey.

"Semacamnya. Kami disebut Shinigami," jawab Kira.

"Shinigami?! Apa kalian yang bertugas mencabut nyawa kami?!" Timpal Tamaki dari balik pundak Haruhi.

"Oh, bukan, itu sih tugasnya yang lain. Kami bertugas menjaga keseimbangan, keamanan, ketertiban, pertahanan, kesejahteraan,... yah begitulah, di Soul Society." Ujar Hisagi.

"Kalian tinggal di sekitar sini?" tanya Haruhi sambil berusaha menjauhkan Tamaki darinya.

"Tentu saja tidak, kami tinggal di Seireitei. Di sana tempat tinggal khusus shinigami dan keluarga bangsawan."

Mendengar kata 'bangsawan', Hikaru, Kaoru, dan Kyoya langsung bereaksi.

"Apa itu tempat yang begitu mewah?"

"Bagaimana cara masuk ke sana?"

"Pasti tempat terbaik yang bisa ditinggali!"

Hisagi mendengus melihat tingkah orang-orang gila itu. "Sudah kubilang, itu hanya tempat keluarga bangsawan dan shinigami!"

"Hei, kami semua dari keluarga bangsawan paling ternama se-Jepang waktu masih hidup! Yah, kecuali yang satu itu..." Hikaru dan Kaoru melirik ke arah Haruhi sambil cekikikan. Haruhi melotot sambil menggerutu pelan.

"Nggak ngaruh! Kalau caranya seperti itu, aku juga bisa jadi anggota keluarga bangsawan dari dulu!" gerutu Hisagi.

"Memangnya Hisagi-san dulu juga bangsawan?"

"Nggak. Ngasal doang."

Kira hanya mengeluarkan reaksi sarkastis.

"Pokoknya," lanjut Hisagi, "Kalau kalian begitu bersikeras ingin ke sana, satu-satunya cara adalah dengan menjadi shinigami! Dan-- "

"SHUU-HEEEII!!!" kata-katanya terpotong karena seorang wanita memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

"Ra... Rangiku-san?!" kata Hisagi kaget sekaligus tersipu-sipu.

"Haah, lama tidak bertemu! Tugas di dunia sana benar-benar melelahkan. Tapi aku beruntung, karena bisa mendapatkan barang-barang bagus!" rupanya Rangiku menenteng-sebuah tas kertas besar dari sebuah butik.

Perhatian Hikaru tertuju pada salah satu tas yang dibawa Rangiku.

"Hei, hei, coba kalian lihat ini!"

"Ada apa, Hikaru?"

"Ini kan tas dari butik langganan kita!"

"Oh iya, benar juga!"

"Kalau begitu, ini didapat dari dunia tempat orang-orang hidup dong?"

"Ya, tentu saja!" jawab Rangiku ceria. "Aaah, orang-orang yang masih hidup itu benar-benar hebat. Jenius! Seandainya aku masih hidup, aku tidak perlu bolak-balik dunia sini dan sana kalau mau belanja."

Kyoya mendorong kacamatanya. "Rangiku-san, kau bilang kau bisa pergi ke dunia sini dan sana kapanpun kau mau?"

"Eeh, yaah... Begitulah, aku kan shinigami, jadi punya akses untuk pergi ke dunia sini dan sana."

Semua anggota host club sepertinya sudah mendapat ide yang sama. Tamaki pun mengambil alih.

"Baiklah, anak-anak buahku! Misi kita saat ini adalah kembali ke dunia tempat kita berasal untuk menjalankan hidup kita sebagai host sebagaimana mestinya! Dan langkah pertama untuk mencapai keberhasilan misi kita, adalah dengan menjadi shinigami! Karena itu, kita akan berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk menjadi shinigami!"

"HOOI!!" teriak anggota host club lainnya setuju.

"Nah, sekarang bagaimana caranya menjadi shinigami?" ujar Tamaki.

"Kalian harus masuk akademi khusus shinigami dulu. Kalau lulus dengan baik baru bisa mulai bekerja." Demikian penjelasan yang singkat, padat, dan jelas dari Kira.

"Baik, ayo kita berangkat!" Tamaki memimpin barisan orang-orang konyol itu berjalan. Setelah ber-mars beberapa langkah, mereka berhenti.

"Ngomong-ngomong, akademi shinigami itu dimana ya?"

Beberapa meter dari mereka, tiga orang shinigami saling berpandangan sambil bengong.

"Kira, pokoknya mereka jadi tanggung jawabmu."

* * *

Well, gimana pembukanya? R&R lah ya! Thanks!


End file.
